Funerals
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: HG morns over her HM's death; GL comforts her... (Warning: There's a lot of conversation.)Now added: the Prequel.
1. Funerals

Funerals By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and others. Spoilers: If you didn't know that Hawkgirl and Green Lantern are an item...now you do. Rating: PG, PG-13 Whatever. You're going to read it anyway. Notes: I don't read comic books, but I have an idea of what pretty much goes on because of the animated series. I don't know if Hawkman dies in the comics, and if he doesn't...I don't care. It's my story. So there.  
  
*This takes place years from where the cartoon series is now...*  
  
~8~  
  
Hawkgirl took in a deep breath and watched those who had come to pay their respects file into the crowded room. Most of the people were comrades and friends of Hawkman's, but there were others there who did not know him very well.  
  
Keeping a strong expression on her face and trying to hide her sorrow, Hawkgirl greeted the guests as they arrived.  
  
Some saluted her. Some just nodded. Some didn't do a thing.  
  
Funerals were strange things, and she hated them.  
  
"Shayera?" Superman's voice said to get her attention.  
  
She couldn't help but smile as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Clark?" She hugged him, and immediately felt comforted when his strong arms embraced her in return. "Thank you so much for coming."  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
After pulling away from him, she shrugged. "As well as a widow could."  
  
Wonder Woman came in next with Batman beside her. Hawkgirl really wanted to cry now. She had missed her teammates so much.  
  
"Diana," she muttered and embraced the Amazon Princess.  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss." The brunette lightly kissed Hawkgirl's cheek and gently stroked her red hair.  
  
Shayera nodded, and let go of Diana to look at Batman. He seemed the same, except the suit had altered a bit. He looked good.  
  
Knowing he wasn't about to hug her, she just said, "Batman."  
  
"Hawkgirl."  
  
"Thanks for being here."  
  
"Think nothing of it."  
  
She slightly smiled and adjusted her mask. Shayera swallowed loudly and sighed.  
  
"Where are the rest of the –?"  
  
"Right here, babe," The Flash's voice interrupted. He raced to her and grinned. "Miss me?"  
  
"Like a hole in the head." She pulled him into a hug as a sob escaped her throat. "God, Wally. You're all grown up."  
  
"Yeah. That happens." He lightly kissed her on the cheek, like Diana had, and then stepped back.  
  
The Martian came to join them next. He greeted her in his monotone voice and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "Shayera, is there anything we can do for you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No J'onn, but I'd like you all to sit with me in the first row. You're the closest thing I have to a real family anyway."  
  
"We'll meet you up there," Superman confirmed.  
  
Hawkgirl watched them leave her and couldn't help but wonder if John was coming... or if he forgotten her. Just because they had something years ago didn't mean that he'd come to see her when she needed him most. How could she expect that of him? He probably had found someone new.  
  
Someone who would treat him right.  
  
"Shy?" The Green Lantern said as he slowly came to her.  
  
Her eyes glittered with tears as she took in a hopeful breath. He was so gorgeous. Hawkgirl had forgotten how his presence made her palms sweat.  
  
"John?" she choked out and waited for him to wrap his arms around her.  
  
For the first time in a long time, she felt safe and at peace. His arms had always had that effect on her. She never wanted him to let go.  
  
The tears fell as she told, "Thank you for coming. I – I thought that you wouldn't be here."  
  
"No. I'm here, Shy. I'm here." He ran his fingers through her locks, and she closed her eyes as he did.  
  
When he pulled away, she found herself almost resisting. She needed John to hold her.  
  
Shayera had needed John for a long time.  
  
Maybe even before her husband had passed.  
  
"The ceremony is about to begin. The others are already up there," she stated.  
  
~8~  
  
The Green Lantern placed a cup of coffee in front of Shayera and sat down beside her. The Justice League had stayed at her place long after all the other guests had left. They knew she needed to be with people she felt at home with, people who truly cared for her.  
  
"So when are you going to visit us, Shy?" Wally asked the winged redhead and sipped his mocha. "You still have to meet Linda."  
  
"That's right. You haven't met Linda yet," Diana confirmed.  
  
"Who is this Linda?" Hawkgirl asked.  
  
"Flash's wife. Can you believe it?" John laughed and winked in Wally's direction.  
  
Hawkgirl even managed a chuckled. "Wife? You're married?"  
  
"Yeah. Who knew?"  
  
"What about the rest of you? Anyone else tie the knot while I was away?" Shayera asked, trying not to sound too obvious to John. He had a feeling that she was interested in his personal life alone.  
  
Superman spoke up, "Well, I proposed to Lois a couple of months ago."  
  
"Really? That's great. I assume she said yes."  
  
"She did," Batman interrupted. "Of course, I had to talk her into it."  
  
"Ha ha," Clark said dryly.  
  
She moved her attention to Batman. "What about you, Bruce? Is there a lady at Wayne Manor?"  
  
"Not quite yet."  
  
"J'onn and Diana. How are your love lives?"  
  
The princess blew her hair out of her eyes and shook her head as she said, "I think I'll pass."  
  
"As will I," J'onn told.  
  
"Fine." Shayera sipped her black coffee and bit her bottom lip. John could sense that she was nervous for some odd reason.  
  
"Johnny isn't seeing anyone," Wally remarked. "Are you, GL?"  
  
Lantern sent a glare in the kid's direction. What made him think that he was in charge of John and Shayera's futures, especially when her husband had just died? Flash was way out of line.  
  
Batman noticed the uneasiness and saved the conversation by asking Hawkgirl if she needed the group to stay for the night. She declined, but that was no surprise.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the gang was ready to leave. They had said her goodbyes and were about to walk to the Javelin.  
  
"Honestly, I think we should have someone stay with her," Diana shared. "She's hurting right now. You all saw her; she's hiding the pain."  
  
"Who wants to stay?" Flash asked. "You, Princes?"  
  
"No," John firmly told. "I'll stay. I know her best. I'll catch up with you all in a day or so."  
  
"Wait, John. Is that really a good idea?" Superman questioned. "No offense, but you are her ex. What if things get out of hand? What if –?"  
  
"Nothing will happen, but if something does, I'll handle it. I promise."  
  
The others nodded and walked away from him, but J'onn stayed behind.  
  
"She wants you to talk to her," he told. "So take care of her. She needs you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~8~  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Shayera asked when she saw John step into her kitchen. "I thought you were all leaving."  
  
"They left. I decided to stay."  
  
"But I clearly explained why I didn't need anyone to baby-sit me."  
  
"Yeah, but you're stubborn. Deal." GL sat down at the table and narrowed his glowing eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really want me to go?"  
  
"No, I don't." She sat down across from him and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Shy, do you want to talk about it? About him?"  
  
She looked away from John and at her hands. Shayera shook her head. She didn't want to be miserable; she didn't want to face all the pain and sadness. John didn't need to hear all that from her.  
  
"You've been holding it all inside. That's not healthy," he stated softly. "Please, Shy. Don't do this."  
  
"Do what? I haven't done a thing." She once again raised her eyes to meet his. "I didn't even cry, John. I haven't cried in years. Now, is that normal? Is it normal for a widow to not grieve for her dead husband?"  
  
He didn't answer her.  
  
"You know, it's my fault that he was killed in battle. I didn't cover him like I should have. I wasn't fast enough."  
  
"Don't blame yourself."  
  
"I was his backup, the only one who could've saved him..." She closed her green eyes and swallowed over the lump in her throat. "I'm a terrible wife and a terrible detective."  
  
"No you're not," he assured. "Listen to me. You –"  
  
"No! I am, John! I could've saved him, but I didn't. Something inside of me wanted him gone, wanted him dead... Something inside wanted to be free, and it knew that he had to die for that to happen." Hawkgirl could feel her hands start to shake, so she asked Lantern to get her a shot of scotch from the cabinet behind him.  
  
He did as requested and poured himself one as well.  
  
~8~  
  
"You didn't want him dead. Your mind is making you feel guilty; it's playing tricks with your emotions," GL stated as she swallowed another shot. "You cared about him."  
  
She shook her head again. "John, I was unfaithful to him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't sleep around, if that's what you're wondering," she explained. "I mean, when we made love... I found myself dreaming of someone else. I pretended that it was your arms I was lying in... that it was you who was loving me."  
  
The Green Lantern couldn't breath. "You don't know what you're saying. You're drunk."  
  
"No, not yet." Shayera laughed and poured another shot. "But I'm getting there."  
  
"You left me for him, Shy. You loved him."  
  
"Did I? Enlighten me, John. Tell me that I made the right choice. Explain why I wanted to be a warrior, a sidekick, instead of a partner and a friend? Huh?"  
  
She stood from the table and threw the glass across the room, smashing it against the wall.  
  
"Tell me that he loved me in return, John! Tell me I wasn't just another soldier! Tell me that I mattered!" Shayera shouted. "Please? Can you make sense of it? Any of it?"  
  
He watched with tears forming in his eyes as she slipped to the floor and curled up in a ball, covering her shoulders with her beautiful wings. John got out of his chair and sat down next to her. Gently, he touched her forearm, and she flinched.  
  
He didn't back away.  
  
"It's okay now, Shy. I'm here." He carefully pulled her closer to himself and held her trembling body as she sobbed.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she cried. "I am, John. Really, I am. I'm a terrible person. I always have been. He didn't deserve someone like me. He deserved someone so much better. I never made him happy."  
  
"Shh... You're wonderful, and he knew that." He smoothed her hair and kissed her temple. "I've got you. You're okay now."  
  
~8~  
  
Shayera woke to the aroma of breakfast flooding the air. She sat up, with a struggle, and made her way out of her bedroom and to her kitchen. John was cooking.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted with a smile. "Hungry?"  
  
"Not particularly." She sat down at the table and groaned. "My head feels like an elephant had trampled over it... twice."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but I made pancakes and a fresh pot of coffee." GL set the breakfast before her and poured two cups of java.  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"Yeah I did. What are friends for if not feeding each other?" When she smiled, his grin grew.  
  
"What do you think of me now, John? Do you –"  
  
"Think that you are one of the most intelligent, compassionate, courageous, and beautiful people I've ever met?" he finished. "I do, for your information."  
  
"But I –"  
  
"You're feeling guilty. That's normal. You're seeing all the bad and forgetting all the good in the relationship with your husband. You two cared about one another. I know it, and so do you."  
  
John reached across the table and took hold of her hand. His touch was so warm and caring. She had missed it, despite all his conclusions.  
  
"So what do I do?" she questioned.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
~8~  
  
"Welcome back, Hawkgirl!" Flash yelled and hugged the redhead. "The JLA is back in major kick-ass, mace business!"  
  
"Thanks, Wally."  
  
GL watched the others talk to her as they sipped their drinks. The family was finally whole again. This time, no one would tear them apart.  
  
"I'll help you settle in," Diana said and took hold of Shy's elbow. "I'm sure you must be exhausted."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Goodnight boys."  
  
"Goodnight," the men answered together.  
  
John finished his Champaign and sat down on the couch. Wally immediately joined him.  
  
"How'd you get her to come back?" he asked, innocently. "I kinda figured that she'd want to stay away from us."  
  
"No. She was the one who mentioned returning."  
  
Superman sat down across from them. "Do you think this is the right choice? Isn't she running away from her problems?"  
  
"She's a grown woman, Clark," Batman interrupted. "Let her make those decisions."  
  
Lantern shook his head. "She hasn't run away from her problems; they're inside of her."  
  
J'onn nodded in agreement. "Yes. Shayera has been torn up on the inside. The death of her husband has truly shaken her."  
  
"So what you're saying is that Hawkgirl needs help?" Flash concluded with a confused face.  
  
"Something like that," John assured.  
  
~8~  
  
There was a knock at Shayera's bedroom door, so she walked up to it.  
  
"Who is it?" she quietly asked.  
  
"It's John."  
  
She opened the door and saw a half-naked GL standing in her doorway; all he wore was a pair of drawstring sweats.  
  
Shayera wasn't too far behind, wearing only a skin-colored nightgown.  
  
"I saw your light... I wanted to check on you," he explained. "Is something wrong? Can't you sleep?"  
  
"I just wanted to finish unpacking tonight," she explained.  
  
He nodded and sighed. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No. Thank you, though."  
  
The former marine flashed a small smile and turned away, but she grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Shy?"  
  
The redhead gently touched her lips to his cheek and said, "Thank you for coming back for me."  
  
John's dark eyes seemed to sparkle. "Get some rest. We might have stuff to deal with in the morning."  
  
She slightly grinned. "I hope so."  
  
~THE END~ 


	2. Reasons

Reasons

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: The same as before

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Prequel to "Funerals"

vVv

Years Ago-

Morgan Edge holds ties with international smugglers; universal bounty hunters; Lexcorp, and many unknown, underground gangs. That is why the Thanagarians sent her and her husband to Earth. There are people, like Luthor and Edge, who have the power to threaten, intimidate, and destroy others without getting caught.

Her husband is stuck in Midway, the camouflaged base of Intergang's operations. Some still think Metropolis harbors its headquarters, but the Thanagarians know better. For once, they know more than the League believes.

The wife of the commander has assumed the identity of an unknown human. She sports a brunette bob, glittering green eyes, and a set of beautiful wings; because she is attending a New York masquerade party, no person questions her. She knows the easiest technique of hiding something is to keep it out in the open.

Politicians, lawyers, doctors, entrepreneurs, corporate officials, and other "important" people are dancing and drinking and laughing in the decorated room. Many of those important individuals steal a glance at the woman wearing the white dress. Both men and women are admiring her costume, her amiability, or her body.

vVv

He steps into the party wearing a disguise he thinks won't work; he's dressed as The Phantom of The Opera and has already counted two others with the same costume. The man passes three Jack Sparrows, a colonial soldier, and a Queen of Hearts before he reaches the bar. After he grabs a beer, the dark-skinned man glances around the room.

Immediately, he recognizes some of the most notorious drug lords, mob bosses, and weapons dealers socializing. They aren't hard to spot.

Without warning, his breath gets caught in his throat.

A dark-haired woman, dressed as an angel, is standing alone in the crowd of people. Her wings, which are white in color, are pressed to her back. A satin dress covers her shapely figure; it barely reaches her knees. The beautiful dress is low in the back, where the wings are attached, where most probably think they are attached.

The black Phantom strolls to her side, taking a champagne glass along the way, and hands the woman the glass.

"Now, are you my 'Angel of Music' tonight or what?" he whispers. Before even laying his dark eyes upon her face, he knows who she is. Her green eyes slightly widen when their gazes meet for the first time in years.

"What are you doing here?" the angel asks and sips her sparkling wine.

"I could ask you the same question." He notes the smiles plastered on both their faces. Even though they are both uncomfortable, they know how to keep appearances. He knew she was good at it.

"I'm just observing."

"Yeah. We got a tip. An anonymous criminal gave it to the Bat."

"Catwoman?" she mouths, and he replies with a shrug. The gorgeous woman moves her eyes from his and stares at the crowd surrounding them.

"Then you're here for the same reason?"

She nods. "Edge is smuggling Kryptonite into Metropolis; Intergang's base is in Midway."

"Is that where you've been staying?" He notices a regretful expression roll across her stunning features. He knows she hasn't returned alone.

"Yes," she answers. "Does the League know who Edge is trading with? Or what they're trading?"

He shakes his head.

"The Gordanians want human slaves. They believe human and Thanagarian anatomy are rather similar."

His eyes widen as well, and his body tenses. "How many have –?"

She interrupts him. "There were twenty. None of them were killed. We intercepted the ship."

The Phantom relaxes and then inches closer to his one-time lover. He whispers, "How have you been, Shayera?"

He uses her name, a name very few had ever known. When Shayera's eyes meet his again, he sees the sadness hidden in them. Without a word, he takes her glass and sets it on a table with his beer. The Phantom then guides the woman to the dance floor and brings her close.

"Now no one will question our whispering,"

The naturally redheaded Shayera grins and moves her lips to his ear. "I've been busy, but I'm okay." Her familiar breath sends warm shivers down his spine. "How've you been, John?"

John Stewart instantly becomes rigid. How can he tell her the two relationships since their split had been complete failures? Can he tell her that he still loves her, even though he had cared for both Katma and Mari? Can he say he fantasizes about her when he's alone? Can she see his pain?

"Fine." John knows he still needs to forget the past. "How's Katar?"

She hesitates before speaking. "He's keeping tabs on Intergang in Midway."

"So you flew here for the weekend?"

The song ends long before either of them realize.

vVv

_"I want you to come back with me."_

_Shayera Hol, the Lieutenant of the Thanagarian Empire, feels her stomach churn. He knows about John; Katar isn't blind. If the Flash could see it, he can._

_"Things have happened in the last five years." _

"_I know. You were lonely. We both missed the warmth of the other." He touches her delicate shoulder with one hand and pushes a red strand of hair from her face with the other. _

"_I need to think about it." _

"_You were lonely, Shayera. I was too, but you were galaxies away from home and anything familiar." _

"_But –"_

_The commander presses his lips to hers. She doesn't know her human lover has seen the entire display and won't wait to see Shayera pull away from Katar's embrace._

"I doubt we'll see anything tonight," she tells the disguised Lantern as they nonchalantly walk to a dark corner of the room. "This is too public."

"You're probably right." John looks over her body, sending familiar trembles down her spine, and asks, "Did you dye them?"

Knowing he is referring to her unusually colored wings, she nods. "It'll wash off in the shower."

"And the hair? It's a wig?"

"Yeah."

"Who knew you could pass for a brunette?"

Katar knew. It had been his idea.

"This party has been pretty dull."

"I think I'm going to leave."

"I'll walk you."

Shayera slightly shakes her head. "John, you don't have to. I'm only a couple of streets over. I'm staying at Diana's apartment."

"I can still take you."

The angel and the Phantom leave the costume ball without speaking to anyone. He keeps a hand on the small of her back as they step outside the hotel.

It takes ten minutes of complete silence to reach Diana's empty apartment. She has monitor duty and isn't returning until the next afternoon.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

John's genuine smile heats her soul, and she returns a mimicked one. He enters and removes his mask. After he pulls off his cape, she notes his muscles; he looks stronger even though he's aged.

"I take it with –"

"I remember." Shayera sets the coffee machine to brew.

"Long time since you've been to Earth, huh?"

She nods again. "Rumor has it, you transferred to Oa for a little while."

"Rayner missed home. I did the kid a favor." He lies to her. She can tell because his defeated posture tells her so. "So, how's Thanagar been treating you?"

"All right. Some things had changed."

vVv

_"We need to talk, John."_

_The Lantern puts the dumbbell down and shakes his head. "It's a great offer." _

"_But –"_

"_I know you missed your home." _

"_You're not listening. We need to talk about where you and I stand."_

"_On two different plains of existence: Thanagar and Earth." John narrows his radiant eyes. "Shayera, you are not a single woman, and you abused that fact. I was the other man. You used me, and you lied to me." _

_John sees tears flooding her eyes. "I never used you," she states, her hard voice barely above a whisper. _

_"Go home, Hawkgirl. You have your own kind to protect." He turns his back to her and returns to his weightlifting. John doesn't utter another syllable, and she leaves when the air falls thick with silence._

John swallows the hot coffee and keeps his now glowing eyes on her. He can tell she feels a little uneasy. It happens. The feelings never really die, even if the relationship does.

His mask and cape have already been tossed onto the couch, but she hasn't changed clothes.

"So, how are the others?"

"They're good." He checks the clock on Diana's wall. It's getting late, and he wants to get a good night's sleep before reporting to the other six in the morning. John stands. "I need to go."

Her face falls for a brief second, and then she smiles again. "Ok. I'll walk you out."

John follows her to the front door and notes her wings are pulled close to her back. She's still uncomfortable. After grabbing his stuff from his teammate's couch, he steps outside and gives Shayera a quick hug.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

He pulls away without really wanting to and scratches the back of his neck. "So. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." She bites her lower lip and then considers something for a few seconds. Shayera carefully places a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth but never gets the chance to back away.

vVv

Ten minutes after they had shared a cup of coffee, Shayera's back is pressed to the wall. John's body pushes against hers. His lips, hot with passion, cover her mouth. Their hunger is getting the best of them both.

She wants him. She loves this man. She always has.

Suddenly, he stops kissing her and takes two steps back, shock filling his green eyes. "We can't do this," he says. "You're married, and I'm not playing the part of the other man again."

Before she can tell him how she really feels, his communicator goes off. He presses it with his index finger and tells J'onn he's listening. When his eyes widen, she knows it isn't good news.

vVv

"Lantern here."

"John, I have terrible news. Something has happened," J'onn says.

"I'm not a telepath, J'onn."

"It's Katma. There has been an accident."

vVv

A couple of days later, Katar and Shayera are sitting near the back of Katma Tui's funeral. Mari and Wally are sitting beside John, obviously providing some sort of support.

They pay their respects and return to their room.

That night, Katar makes love to his wife. Both had felt death that day and imagine life without the other. Shayera realizes her husband could be taken from her at any time, any minute.

Then she remembers John's kisses and tries to recall when and where guilt had replaced love.

END


End file.
